To Mend the Broken
by mc10440
Summary: It is James and Lily s 7th year, and after months of successfully avoiding one another they are forced to work together as the new heads of Hogwarts. Story is better than summary. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

HP Fanfiction Lily I sit, I wonder, I sob this is how I spend my friday night. "He really did it this time", I cry silently to myself. 'I do not deserve this', I think but the self doubt is already creeping through my exhausted mind. I try and push these thoughts away, but they overwhelm my being. My pulse quickens in fear as I think back to what hapened minutes ago. Anger, that is all I registered on his contorted face before the pain set in as he hit me. No hit is too tame a word as what he really did was tried to bash my skull in. It seemed to go on for eternity. The abuse that both physically and mentally crippled me. I laid in a puddle of my own tears, sweat and blood on my bathroom floor, and he walked away as if nothing had happened. As if the one man in this entire fucked up universe. The who was supposed to always love me no matter what walked away. As I watched my father walk away from me as I sit in my own personal pool of misery. So now here I was leaning against the sink surrounded by my own blood , and wishing desperately I could use magic to clean it up. It was so messy ; I need to clean it. I stood unsteadily to my feet grabbed a towel off the hook on the wall, wet it and started to clean up my agony. Trying to keep out the thoughts that wouldn't leave me. The thoughts that said it was all my fault. - James "Honey, are you home?" My mother yelled from a few floors down. "Ya mom", I hollard back as I ran quickly down the steps to greet her in the foyer."There you are darling, how was your day"?"Fine,"I reply indifferently. My mother starts to ramble on about her day and I smile and nod at the correct moments as my mind begins to wander to her. I have known Lily Evans since I was eleven yers old, and I know practically nothing about her aside from of course things the rest of the school also knows. Like that she is a muggle born prefect, and is top of our class. I used to fancy myself in love with her. That was before though."James, James are you listening to me"? I look at her and shake my head, "No sorry mom. I got lost in my thoughts what were you saying"? "That I think you and Sirius need to go to Diagon Alley before school starts again. It's right around the corner you know. 7th year, oh your father and I are do proud of you both. By the way where is Sirius"? How someone can talk as much as my mother is a mystery to me. I mean I love her and all but she's a bit much sometimes. I reluctantly answer knowing it will put her on another tandem," He should be home around breakfast , Mum." Oh wonderful," she began but mercifully my father popped out of the floo that instant allowing my get away. "Hi dad," I yell as I climb the stairs. "Oh honey, I am so glad you're home", my mum says as I reach the landing of the first set of stairs on the trek to my room. I smile as she tells my father about her day. - Lily - 3 days later Diagon Alley, I love it here I think to my self as I leave Gringotts. The world is simpler here. Here I am Lily Evans the young intelligent witch whom just made head girl. Here I belong. As I make my way to Florish and Blotts I hear something from a group of girls that makes me stop dead in my tracks."James Potter, Head Boy, Dumbledore has finally gone mad he has. Sure he's a good lay, but he's hardley respondsible, said one of the girls I vaguely recongised as a 6th year Ravenclaw. Before I relised what I was doing I stopped whirled around and gasped, "What did you say"? Taken aback she stuttered ,"James Potter is a good lay." "No", I grumbled frustrated, "What did you say about Potter being Head Boy." "Ya thats what I heard Dumbledore went and made the bloke Head Boy, crazy right", she replied easily. I started running down the cobble stone streets to somewhere, anywhere I could. _ James My father was ecstatic when I made head boy. He went on and on about things that happened when he was head boy, and how it helped shape his life. All I thought of was Lily. There was no chance she would not be head girl. I also knew without a doubt that she would be furious when she discovered my similar position. I groaned at the thought of having to share a room with her. It was going to be a long year. I just knew it. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 


End file.
